Love, Life and Hogwarts
by summer magic
Summary: OMG! This is like, the best story. Harry falls in love for the first time, Voldemort wages war on the school and a new prophecy is revealed. One that means changes for all characters involved! Please read and review, sticks amazingly close to the books!


(A/N) Oh wow, I just hope everyone likes my story, it's so totally cool and true to the books. I try my hardest and I think I succeed. Yeah so it will have a few chapters, please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One: Arriving at Hogwarts.

Merrygold Serena Potterson sat in the back of her flying limo feeling very nervous. She was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was to join the sixth year class there. Merrygold Serena had previously gone to a public muggle school as her parents had feared for her safety in the wizarding world. You see, unbeknownst to anyone, even her, Merrygold Serena was a child born of a prophecy.

In fear, her parents had resolved to keep her hidden from the wizarding world so that no one would see her extraordinary powers and kidnap her for their own diabolical evil plan. Her powers even exceeded Dumbledore's but she had still to learn how to control them. That was why her parents had finally conceded to send their precious daughter to Hogwarts for her final two years of school.

Merrygold Serena was also the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long, flowing black hair that flashed red in the sunlight and eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. She had a perfect figure and could eat anything and never gain a pound. She was a very lucky girl and made friends wherever she went.

But at that moment Merrygold Serena was very worried, for she had never been to a wizarding school before. Would they feel intimidated by her beauty, charm and amazing powers? She didn't want them to be, she wanted to be friends; and maybe also to find a boyfriend, someone strong, courageous and heroic, but also vulnerable and kind. She wondered if there existed such a boy.

Merrygold Serena sighed and patted the head of her phoenix, Orlando.

Orlando was the brother of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix and had been given to Merrygold Serena on the day of her birth in recognition of her great powers. Merrygold Serena loved him to bits and had even bought him some designer phoenix jumpers in case he got cold.

Merrygold Serena had also made a few adjustments to her Hogwarts robes; she had added glitter to the black robe to make it shimmer and sparkle in the light. She had also raised the hem of her skirt a little to make it shorter. She couldn't bear a skirt that touched her knees, it was so dowdy.

The reason she was travelling in a flying limo to Hogwarts was that she was so special her parents had feared she would be kidnapped on the train. Merrygold Serena had argued with them, of course, but it was of no use.

Finally, the limo pulled up outside the main entrance of Hogwarts. Merrygold Serena looked at her diamond and ruby watch in dismay, she was late! She had already missed the sorting hat's song!

Elegantly, she rushed into the Great Hall where the first years had just finished being sorted. Immediately the hall fell silent, they had never seen such a beautiful girl before. She was amazing. Both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Ah, welcome my dear," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. "Boys and girls, this is Merrygold Serena Potterson, she will be joining the sixth year. Merrygold Serena is a very talented witch, her powers exceed even my own. But do not treat her any differently than yourselves, she must be accepted gracefully."

The whole hall broke into thunderous applause. Everyone was very excited about the amazing new girl. They all wanted her to be in their house.

As everyone watched, Professor McGonagall led Merrygold Serena down to the sorting hat and placed it on her head.

"Hmm," said the sorting hat. "Hmmm, you have an amazing mind my dear."

"Thank you," said Merrygold Serena, remembering to be polite.

"I think you'll do well in……GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat.

The Gryffindor table erupted into thunderous applause and Merrygold Serena walked delicately over and sat between two boys. One was red haired with a lopsided grin and the other had dark hair and serious green eyes. They were both amazingly handsome.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley!" said the red haired boy.

"And I'm Harry Potter!" said the green eyed boy.

Merrygold Serena smiled graciously at them both, they were obviously in awe of her beauty; she couldn't blame them.

Harry and Ron smiled at each other. This was the happiest they had been since Hermione Granger had been killed in a freak washing machine incident earlier that summer. Merrygold Serena was smarter, prettier and more talented than Hermione had been. Harry had an idea.

"Say, Merrygold Serena," he began. "Would you like to be in our gang?"

Merrygold Serena smiled beautifully and nodded.

She had made two fabulous friends in her first moments at the school, now all she had to do was worry about her classes the next day.

(A/N) end of the first chapter! I thought that was really good! What did you guys think? Please review!


End file.
